1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for controlling a spatially remote transmission mechanism by a cable means, a rod or the like.
2. The Description of the Prior Art
Control systems of this type often take the form of gear-rack drives, belt drives or simple lever drives wherein an adjustment of a controlled device is carried out using a lever. Within such lever drives, a first lever which is adapted to be manipulated by an operator transmits the adjustment to a second lever, with the second lever being attached to a cable or a rod.
However, the control boxes of many of these transmission mechanisms are required to control several functions. For example, in road-building vibrating roll vehicles, frequently a vibration switch must be turned ON and then be turned OFF while controlling a travel motion of the vehicle, and safety ranges must be taken into account inside which such vibrations may not yet be turned ON or else already must have been turned OFF.
Such control boxes should be able to control as many functions as possible while nevertheless keeping the size of the control boxes within admissible limits.